Inconsistent
by GeminiSinger
Summary: Amber and Patricia get married and plan a future together.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This story is a blissful collaboration between myself, GeminiSinger, and fashionablyobsessed. This contains some moderate lesbian action and mild swearing. DLDR.**

* * *

Premice: Amber Millington and Patricia Williamson are married (Patricia and Amber Millington-Williamson) and are planning a future. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber and Patricia were wed in Hartford, Connecticut and decided to move to Killingworth, Connecticut. They had the best honeymoon ever. There was a trip to Las Vegas. The newlyweds gambled expertly and won $436,000 cash, as well as three new cars and a five-hundred-dollar shopping spree to some department store.

**August 25—New London, Connecticut**

The two girls stayed in a hotel room, laying on the bed. Amber wrapped her arms around her wife and snuggled up to her. The tomboy and the girly girl were perfect for each other.

"Babe," Amber spoke.  
"Yeah?" Patricia asked.  
"Thank you for spoiling me," Amber smiled.

"So long as you are my wife, you will always be spoiled."  
Amber responded only by kissing her wife with torrid fervor. Patricia kissed with back similar alacrity. What followed was tighter snuggling and perhaps a hint of intensity due south.  
A drizzle of rain sneezed onto the roof. The moon glistened aesthetically. It was a great night to snuggle.

Amber pulled the blanket on top of them, pulling the two closer together. She giggled against Patricia's lips.  
"What?" Patricia asked.  
"Nothing, just happy," Amber responded. Patricia kissed the nape of Amber's neck. "I want more money, baby. I want to live big," she pouted.

"How does a huge château in France sound? It'll be bigger than Buckingham Palace and the Staples Center combined. We'll have private chefs, six pet dogs, and eight more cars. We'll start investing in stocks and become the world's richest lesbian married couple. I would buy you only the best of whatever you want. Maybe even kids…" Patricia fantasized.  
"Kids?" Amber queried.

"Of course kids, we'll adopt them and have sperm donors, but you're missing the big picture."  
"Kids are a big deal. I'm not mature."

"What else is there to the picture? Do you want a circus?"

"Patricia, I'm surprised you want children."

Patricia turned a dark shade of red, maroon, perhaps. "Uh, well, uh, surprise."  
Patricia always wanted children.

"You know what? If you're going to spoil me, I'll give you the kids you want," Amber smirked, kissing Patricia's cheek.

"Well, I guess you will be spoiled a lot." Patricia kissed Amber with a copious amount of vehemence. "Oh, you're worth it." The torrid kissing continued for at least thirty seconds before ceasing temporarily.

"You know how I love sparkly things," Amber started to kiss Patricia's neck, biting down. "And you're my sugar mamma."

Patricia flipped two of them and copied Amber's move. "Hey, it's Sugar Daddy to you." Patricia kissed, chewed, and sucked Amber's pulse point. Amber groaned loudly.

Amber whisper-chid, "Are you trying to get us busted?"

"Hey, you made the noise," Patricia licked Amber's clavicle and sternum. "Besides, there's one other room checked out here, and it's three levels below."

Amber moaned, "Daddy?" Patricia placed kisses over Amber, making Amber giddy.  
"Yes, Princess?" Patricia asked.

"Do you remember our honeymoon?"

"Yeah," Patricia sucked the fucking shit out of Amber's left mountain. Amber's right mountain was getting the pinching of a lifetime.

"Oh, DADDY!" Amber screamed extremely loudly. "I want us to go at it like we did then."

Patricia still wore a long, deep scar on her left side of her lower back.

"You think I can't?" Patricia growled. She sucked harder making Amber moan.  
"That's right," Amber challenged, trying to get Patricia to go harder.

"You're wrong," Patricia dove to Amber's feet and began to suck Amber's phalanges with torrid vehemence and Amber began to moan like a fully-grown polar bear. Slowly, Patricia made her way to the one of the archs of Amber's feet and licked it. Amber's archs were very sensitive. Amber screamed and convulsed. Patricia suddenly stopped.

"Babe," Amber shivered. "Why'd you stop?"

"Scream my name," Patricia traced one of her fingers against Amber's foot.

"Daddy."

"Louder."

"Daddy!"

"Scream my name," Patricia growled.

"DADDY!" Amber moaned quite loudly, which pleased Patricia.

"Why didn't you say so?" Patricia asked seductively.

"Spank me, Daddy." Amber moaned in a sexy, sexy fashion.

"What's that?"

"Spank me!" Amber chid.

"Couldn't hear you," Patricia teased.

Amber whined at her wife's cruelty.

"Daddy, please, just spank me."

"Have you been a bad girl?" Patricia groped Amber's ass.

"I've been terrible."

"I don't think you've been bad," Patricia kept teasing.

"You bitch, I thought you wanted children." Amber snarkily teased back, a smirk materialized upon her face.

"I want a lot of them."

"You'd better get to the slapping of my ass."

Patricia didn't want to give in, but she _really_ wanted children.

Patricia slapped that ass.

_Slap! Slap, slap!_ filled the room. The _slap_s were accompanied by groans. Patricia slapped that ass until she could no longer feel her palms. Amber did not quit that moaning until the booty slapping stopped.

Amber's cakes were blood red.

When Amber was satisfied Patricia leaned close to her wife.  
"Don't try anymore ultimatums. I'm in charge here."

"What will happen if I do, Daddy?" Amber rubs Patricia's thigh.

"Punishment."

"Your spanking is hardly punishment."

"I never said that your punishment will involve spanking."

"Will it, Daddy?"

"That is a secret."

Patricia slapped that ass once more. Amber howled. Patricia's left thigh tingled as Amber ran her fingers over it. Patricia released a very quiet groan. Amber flipped the two very skillfully. She licked Patricia's ear, which made Patricia moan. She sucked Patricia's neck, which made Patricia mewl. The mountaintops were drenched in saliva. The brunette's toes were sucked. Everything else was licked, bitten, sucked, and pinched.

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**The next day****—The House****—Killingworth, Connecticut**

Patricia was asleep until the Sun danced on her face. The bed was missing a blonde. The curtains in the bedroom her cracked, and sunlight was pouring inside the white-walled bedroom. The beige carpet floor got some attention, too.

A quiet clang caught Patricia's attention. She dressed herself in an oversized T-shirt and short shorts, then headed into the hallway. She followed the short hallway to the kitchen. Amber was cooking breakfast.

"Hey, sleepy," Amber groaned.

"What's wrong, Amber? You sound upset." Patricia hugged her cooking wife from behind.

"I don't know, I'm just grumpy this morning."

"Want me to fix that?"

"No!" Amber snapped.

Patricia looked stunned.

"I'm sorry, babe. I don't know what's wrong with me." Amber sighed.

"What are you, pregnant?" Patricia asked. Amber glared at her wife.  
"That isn't funny, and I scheduled an appointment with a doctor about the whole sperm thing," Amber mumbled.  
"Good, you'd be so cute pregnant," Patricia said kissing Amber and slapping her ass.  
"Still doesn't hurt," Amber retorted, putting the bacon on a plate.

Patricia grabbed a towel and smacked Amber's ass.

"Ow," she whimpered. Patricia smirked and sat down at the table. Amber sat next to her and kissed her wife's forehead.  
"I want a little girl, and she'll be just like you."  
"Boy crazy until finding the right girl?"  
"Exactly."  
"Do you think our kid will be picked on for having two moms?"  
"If they are the parents are morons."  
"Patty."  
"Well, we'll be, so rich no one will be mean."  
"Patricia."  
"Don't worry, Ambs, just trust me," Patricia kissed Amber's head as she looked wary. "Now, I'm going to go make us billionaries; you, go to the doctor."

* * *

**A.N.: Give me first names, please. Yours may be featured in this story.**


	3. Chapter Three

**It the clinic—**  
Amber sat in the waiting room, sighing to herself. She looked around at all the other women. Every size, shape, and age of woman made the room look like a bag of trail mix. There were only two guys. One of them was looking approximately seventeen years old, presumably a soon-to-be. The other guy looked about fifty. Both guys were sitting between ladies on opposite sides of the white rectangular waiting room.

After seven women are called back and four come out, Amber was called. She grabbed her purse and headed back toward a room labeled: Dr. Cassandra Olivet-Cunningham.

Cassandra was tall, dark, and cute. Amber hadn't seen her yet but she heard someone talk about the doctor as though she was a prostitute.**  
**

A petite redhead wearing camouflage scrubs walked into the room. She introduced herself as Nicole and took a small prick, then asked a few basic questions. Afterward, she told Amber, "Doctor should be here soon. Have a great day."

A smile crept upon Nicole's face before she exited the room and gently closed the door.

Amber sighed as she sat their waiting. She played with her $7,000 twenty-nine-carat wedding ring. She thought back to the wedding she had not so long ago. Amber got her dream dress, a long tight-fitted cream mermaid dress with a long trail at the end. She got Patricia to actually put on a dress and the two were wed. All of Amber's family was there and part of Patricia's. All of their friends were there and the two lovers were married.  
"Mrs. Millington-Williamson?" A voice asked. The doctor walked in and Amber smiled.  
"Hi, you can call me Amber," Amber smiled, shaking hands with the doctors.  
"I'm Doctor Cassandra. So you want to get pregnant?"  
"Something like that."  
"What aren't you sure about?"  
"The damage to my body, I want my wife to love me."  
"Well, I bet she will, but we could look at surrogate mothers, still with your eggs."  
"How much do they usually cost?"  
"How many babies do you want at once?"  
"Just one, for now."  
"Well, she'll carry it for nine months; it could run to high prices."  
"My wife's okay as long as I'm happy."

* * *

Patricia wrapped up a scene from her newest movie. She thought about baby names all day. She knew that Amber wasn't pregnant yet but felt the need to do so.

All she could think of were girl names. All she wanted was a girl; it was like it was meant to be. Patricia sat in the green room looking up names and pictures of babies. During that time her phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, beau," Amber's sweet voice filled Patricia's ears.  
"What's up, love?"  
"Oh, nothing, just got back from the clinic."  
"What did she say? Did you look at sperm donors?"  
"Yeah, but I also looked at surrogates."  
"Surrogates?"  
"It'll still be cute, and we'll have babies."  
"Ambs, I don't know. I want someone who isn't going to mess with our baby."  
"Well, we can pay for it."  
"Amber, I would really like if you could start to go over things with me before you get your hopes up."  
"Sorry, Daddy."

Patricia let out a sigh, "I guess we could start to look at them. But I want to interview them all."  
"I promise! Oh, thank you, Daddy. Love you."  
"Love you, too, princess."

Patricia found some cute names for girls, but looked at boy names, too.

Patricia imagined what their dream baby would look like. Patricia's eyes, Amber's hair, and long legs came to mind. Although Patricia wasn't too concerned about the baby's physical appearance, it was nice to dream.

* * *

**The bedroom—the h****ouse**

The married couple snuggled in bed.

"Will we still fuck when I'm pregnant?" Amber queried.

"Hell yeah." Patricia suddenly grabbed Amber's derrière.

"Don't touch my ass!"

Amber slapped her wife's hand. Patricia let go and her eyes moistened.

Then, Patricia walked out of the room with a few tears running down her face.

* * *

_Alternate Scene_

The married couple snuggled in bed.

"Will we still fuck when I'm pregnant?" Amber queried.

"Hell yeah." Patricia suddenly grabbed Amber's derrière.

"Don't touch my ass!"

Amber slapped her wife's hand.

Patricia let go and raised her eyebrows in shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Patricia asked.

"I'm stressed," Amber sighed.  
"About what, babe?"  
"I don't know; I need help around the house."  
"Ambs, you don't even lift a finger."

Amber crinkled her forehead.  
"Well, when I do, it's exhausting."

"Do you do all this stuff when I'm working?"

"Sometimes."

"Okay." Patricia sighed.

Amber exploded, "If you have a problem with me, fucking tell me, bitch! I don't have to carry your DAMN baby if I get pregnant."

Then, Patricia walked out of the room with a few tears running down her face.

* * *

Amber wanted to apologize to her wife, but couldn't in time. It wasn't that Amber meant any offense, but something just come over her, like she was completely possessed. Although Amber had no malicious intentions nor any control over herself, she became unsure if a baby would be a good idea.

Amber sat down on the couch and curled into a ball. This was going to be a long, awkward night. Patricia walked past her, and the couple glared at each other.  
"Patricia," Amber started.

Patricia ignored her and went out the front door.

* * *

**Twenty-four minutes into the future****—**

The trip to the café was quiet, wet, and dark. The roads were slick with light rain. The traffic was very low. The night was a dark chocolate brownie with c some colored candies atop.

As Patricia pulled into the parking lot, she noticed a few shards of glass were in a small stack near the candy sign. She drove past the shards and parked near the front door.

She walked inside and ordered a caramel latté with whipped cream. She sat down at a small table in a corner.

The place was barren, except for the few college students writing essays or doing projects.

In a fashion, the latté reminded Patricia of Amber. The cup was long like Amber. The caramel latté was as smooth as Amber's skin. The whipped cream reminded Patricia of the first time the two had a naked whipped cream battle.

Then, Patricia began to wonder why the two started dating in high school. There were times when the two wanted nothing more than to get in each other's pants, but times of anger and frustration came shortly after.

_The first time the girls kissed was when they were doing homework together. The proximity was close, both girls were a bit horny, and Patricia had a big crush on Amber. When they finally got the homework finished, they celebrated. Patricia got a little carried away and pecked Amber on the lips. Amber kissed back. Both ladies saw stars, sparks, and horses. It seemed as though those were the only other things ever during that kiss._

From then on, they knew they were right for each other.

_Their first fight as a couple was when Nina flirted with Patricia one day. Patricia ignored her, but Nina kissed her on the cheek. Patricia sighed, then walked away._

_Amber heard about the kiss when Nina bragged to Amber about it. At the time, Amtricia as a couple was a secret, so how was Nina supposed to know not to kiss Patricia?_

_"You let her kiss you?" Amber shouted._

_"If I hadn't, she would have suspected something." Patricia explained._

_"But you still let her kiss you! You are_ my_ girlfriend, not_ hers!"

_"I was protecting what you wanted so badly to stay secret!"_

_The two girls argued for ten more minutes, but would have longer if Alfie didn't calm down things._

Amtricia knew their relationship would take some work.

Patricia sipped her latté. Yum.

Amtricia had a violence fight once. It wasn't too violent, but enough to frighten Patricia.

_This happened when Patricia bumped into another blonde at a party. She was a little drunk, and the girl started to come on to her. Nothing really happened at all; Patricia just saved the girl from falling on her face._

_Amber saw and was not happy. When the two got home, Amber started screaming and having a fit. Patricia listened and listened until she couldn't take it. Patricia gripped Amber's arms. Amber screamed as loud as she could, making it sound like Patricia beat her. Amber slapped Patricia and Patricia slapped back._

_What frightened Patricia was the way she reached to Amber. She just lost it and used her hands on Amber._

_She still regretted it._

Patricia sipped the latté again. She walked up to the counter and ordered a custard-filled long John.

There was a group of moments when the girls cried with each other.

_On time was when Patricia found out her first blockbuster movie made half as much as expected. Patricia and her crew spent way to much money for the amount of money received._

_Amber had promised that the movie would make money later, and that it just wasn't the right time. She promised other movies would be better, and it just wasn't the right time._

_Amber was way right. Upcoming movies outranked several competitors' films._

_There were times when Amtricia seethed with one another. Once, this happened: Amber was at a strip mall. She walked into a store labeled 'Patriotic Fashions' and walked in with a purse with the United Kingdom flag on both sides. An employee asked her politely to come back a little later. Apparently there was some anti-British customer who always carried a knife with her. The employee seemed like a nice, but concerned person._

_Amber ran out of the store angrily. When she drove home, she saw Patricia's truck in the driveway, unlocked the front door, stomped inside, slammed the front door, locked the front door, and yelled for her wife._

_The brunette walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a bag of chips on a paper plate._

_"Yeah?" Patricia asked as a mayonnaised piece of lettuce stuck to the side of her lips._

_"I went to a clothing shop and was, politely, kicked out!" Amber snapped. "I am an American citizen, and should be able to walk into a bloody store without having to worry about being stabbed!"_

_Patricia was silent._

_"Are you going to say something? Oh, by the way you have a little something on your mouth." Amber looked at her wife._

_"You wanna get it for me?" Patricia smirked._

_Amber sported a look of lust and irritation combined. She stabbed the piece of lettuce (with her tongue) on Patricia's face and swallowed it._

_"How dare they throw out my wife?! I ought set the place ablaze!" Patricia yelled._

_"I know right!" Amber shrieked. "Ugh, well I will not stand for this."_

_"Let's go back right now," Patricia exclaimed grabbing Amber with one hand and her food with the other._

_"Patricia, put the food down. You can't threaten someone with a sandwich." Amber commanded._

_Patricia refrigerated the sandwich and stuffed the remainder of her tortilla chips into her jacket pocket right before leaving._

It was safe to say that store was no longer.

Patricia sighed as she went through her thoughts. How could she not forgive Amber? She was Patricia's perfect wife. She stood up, left a few bills on the table, and walked out of the café.

Patricia got into her large truck and swiftly drove through the rain. She made her way back home, coming in through the garage door.

"Ambs," Patricia called. "Where are you?"

"Here," Amber weakly called.

Patricia followed the voice and found Amber was in their master bathroom. She was naked, covered in bubbles as she sat in the marble bathtub. Her hair was wet and stringy looking. A glass of red wine sat beside the tub. Makeup was smeared over Amber's face.

"Amber, what happened?" Patricia asked, sincerely concerned.

"Nothing, just sitting." Amber responded in a slightly flirty tone. "Wanna join me?"

"Are-are you drunk?"

"Maybe. Wanna find out?"

Amber's slightly flirty tone turned shapeshifted into a completely seductive tone. It was becoming to Patricia, but Patricia was reluctantly resisting Amber's naked, drunk, wet body.

Amber cajoled, "Come play with me."

Patricia lost control of herself and stripped. She hopped in the large tub with Amber, and kissed her wife with fervor. Before Patricia could get any further, Amber slipped from underneath her wife and kissed her. Amber forced Patricia's shoulders against a side of the tub and stuck her long tongue down Patricia's throat. Patricia liked the force and moaned onto Amber's tongue.

Amber grinned as she pulled away for air. She sat on her knees, in Patricia's lap. She let out a slight giggle and Patricia raised her eyebrows.

"You really are drunk aren't you?" Patricia asked.

"Drink away the pain as they say," Amber whispered in a sexy fashion, bending onto Patricia's lips again.

**Three weeks later at the OB/GYN office********—**

Amber sat in a hospital room, squeezing Patricia's hand. They found their sperm donor and now it was about to be implanted into Amber's uterus. The plan was to put in two eggs, one that was Amber's and one that was Patricia's. Patricia smiled at her wife, squeezing her hand.

"It'll be great baby, our little ones will be here anytime," Patricia said.

The two sperm donors were hand picked, by the mothers. Patricia's included looking at both of the donors family history of disease, and what they looked like. Amber's included the "feeling in her heart".

"They better, and they better not stretch me out," Amber stated.

A nurse came in, checked Amber's vitals, and then put in an IV.

"The doctor should be with you shortly," The nurse informed.

"Are the eggs already growing?" Patricia asked.

The nurse nodded. "They're about a week, so Amber will get the full experience."

"Hurray," Amber groaned unenthusiastically. She picked at her custom nails, nervous.

Patricia's heart thumped severely. Her breathing increased. When the nurse skipped out of the room, Patricia stomped her feet and clapped her hands in a childlike manner.

"Aren't you excited?" Patricia queried Amber.

Amber sighed, "Um, I'm really nervous. I…am scared and a little tired."

Amber sat on Patricia's lap. Amber was genuinely scared. She was about to begin carrying a load inside of her for a long while. Amtricia kissed sweetly for a moment.

The wood door creaked open.

The doctor entered, looking over the vitals the nurse wrote down. She smiled at the happy couple. "Are you ready, Amber?"  
"So ready." An unsure reply seeped from Amber's lips.  
"You don't sound ready."

Amber shrugged.

The doctor, her last name was Sprokden, asked, "Should I call off the surgery?"

Amber quickly replied, "No."

With that, Dr. Sprokden asked a few basic questions and two tall, muscular men in scrubs wheeled Amber to the operating room. Dr. Sprokden walked out silently behind. The only living things in the room were Patricia and a solitary, small ladybug on the floor.

During her wife's procedure, Patricia was a bag of trail mix. Her emotions were different nuts, chocolate, and dried fruits.

Patricia eventually got bored and started to pace around the room. No one had came in and talked to her for hours, she felt like she was going crazy. The walls seemed like they were getting closer and closer trapping her in.  
The door opened and Patricia smiled. Doctor Sprokden had a slightly uneasy look on her face as she walked towards the soon to be mother. Patricia crinkled her forehead.  
"We have a slight problem," Dr. Sprokden uneasily stated.  
"Problem?" Patricia grunted.  
"She's all patched up but she passed out."  
"Why?"  
"Her anesthesia wore off, and she panicked, sending her blood pressure way up. She fainted in anxiety, but she should be okay, soon, hopefully."  
"'Hopefully'? What type of doctors office are you? My wife hasn't woken up yet!"  
"She'll be alright; her heartbeat is pretty okay."

"Okay, thank you."

"Anytime."

Dr. Sprokden was nearly out the door when Patricia apologized for getting upset a moment ago.

The doctor replied, "Oh, that's fine." She walked out the door.

* * *

**Three hours after Amber's procedure, in Amber's hospital room************—**

"I like the name Ginger for a girl." Amber suddenly told her spouse.

"I like 'Alexa'," Patricia stated, rubbing Amber's hand.

Amber smiled and looked at her stomach. There was now a baby inside that was going to be hers. She was going to be a mommy.

"I don't know what to call a boy," Amber pondered, rubbing her stomach.

"Me neither." Patricia kissed Amber gingerly.

"How about 'Cody' or 'Oliver'?"

"Eh, maybe. How about 'Matthew' or 'Axel'?

"Remy?"

"Peter?"

"Ooh, I know! How about 'Ginger Alexa' for a girl and 'Remy Oliver' for a boy?"

"Oh, I like those! I can't wait until you get the baby bump!"

"I can wait. Why can't you?"

"I want to feel the baby," Patricia stated, placing her hand on her wife's belly.

"Ugh, I will be huge."

"It's alright, nothing's wrong with that; it'll be gorgeous."

"'Gorgeous'?"

"You'll have a pregnant glow."

Amber didn't know about Patricia's pregnancy thing. Ever since Patricia was in high school, she had a big thing for big bellies. She didn't know why, nor how, but she did.

_In college, she had a friend who ten months pregnant, Grace. Grace's belly was so huge, she had to put on a tray that came attached to a walker. One night, when Amber was studying at a library, Grace and Patricia walked around naked, there was no romantic stuff. Grace's belly was so veiny, long, and wide, Patricia had to relieve herself in the bathroom for thirty-four minutes._

Grace's belly was so big, stretchmarks had stretchmarks. Some would've vomited at the sight of Grace's enormous pouch.

On a different note, a concern wondered into the mind of Patricia. Amber took notice quickly.

Amber asked, "What is it?"

Patricia yawned in response, "You don't want to know."

"C'mon, how bad could it be?"

"What if…what if…" Patricia began to cry. "What if something happens, like, the baby's born six months premature, or has a second head, or something?"

"Hey," Amber rubbed her wife's back and hand. "Everything will be okay."

The wives shared a sweet, gentle kiss before the doctor checked out the blonde.


	4. Sneak Peek at As Easy as Poy

**Sneak Peek at As Easy as Poy**

Patricia carries her girlfriend, Joy, to the beige L-shaped sofa they payed for together. The girls giggle against each other's lips on the way there. Once there, Patricia gingerly sat down her Joy.

"Don't go anywhere," Patricia smirks at Joy and walks into the kitchen. Joy looks around from her position in the couch. Everything's the same. The same white walls, the same humongous, 3-D, high-definition, LED television on a black wall mount, and the same big fish tank, more like fish world, sitting on a ledge inside of a square cut into the wall join the same dent behind the television.

Patricia returns shortly. Her hands are behind her back.

"Close your eyes," Patricia requests.

Joy closes her eyes. Patricia joggs over to Joy and whispers in Joy's ear, "Open."

Joy obeys and is shocked to see a dark-red Patricia holding a smooth and small black box.

Patricia kneels afront Joy and smiles at the smaller blushing being, "Joy Mercer, will you…will you become my wife?"

Joy cries some and nods fiercely. Poy kisses as though they are orangutans or bears, not that bears kiss.

"Wait a sec," Joy realizes. "We can't get married in Michigan."

"I know," Patricia nearly hits the ceiling when jumping from her kneeling position.

"What? Where will we move?"

"We'll figure out that later."

"You're right." Joy hops onto her fiancée. "But for now, we need to figure out how many ways I can make you scream."

"Shouldn't be the other way?" Patricia asks.

Joy rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I never take the lead."

"Hmm…alright. But just for today." Patricia kissed her fiancée and walked Poy to their master bedroom.


	5. V

After thirty minutes, Patricia arrived back home to her blonde and her future baby.

"Hey, Ambs," Patricia called. "I'm home."

Patricia was startled by the absolute silence that followed Patricia's voice. She locked the door, kicked off her heels, jogged from room to room and found Amber sound asleep with six potato chips strewn upon her body in bed. The television was on. A competitor [of Patricia]'s films aired. Patricia admitted internally it was pretty good, but of course, not as good as her own film works.

An odd ringtone sneezed at the quiet air and awoke the sleeping, pregnant blonde. Amber looked around, and once she spotted Patricia, she invited over her wife. Patricia peeled off her dress, and Amtricia snuggled in a rather tight fashion.

Amber turned so she was facing her wife.

"I'm horny." Amber rubbed Patricia's thigh non-stop and Patricia groaned.

Within four seconds, Amber straddled Patricia.

Amtricia would have continued, but something little changed. It could have been seen, through Patricia's eyes, Amber needed this, but couldn't escape from the, what some might call a, burden.

Patricia tried to help her blonde, but the doorbell rang. Amber groaned and glared at Patricia, "We'll finish this later."

Patricia quickly threw on a T-shirt and jeans before answering the front red double doors. She peeked through the peephole and saw an upset KT outside under the afternoon Sun. Patricia let in her.

KT was led to a couch in the enormous living room.

"What's wrong," Patricia asked.

KT cried a little, "We-we got into-into a f-fight, and, uh, she…she…"

"What did she do? Are you okay?"

"Nina, uh, hit me. She called me a bitch, and she hit me. I'm fine now."

Patricia was silent. She was surprised how calm KT was when she retold the recent events. Patricia was silent also because she didn't know what to do.

Patricia queried, "What happened before the fight?"

"Well," KT explained, "Nina started drinking, like, a lot. Uh, she asked me if I was cooking for Thanksgiving tomorrow. I told her 'yes', but she insisted on cooking it all herself. I told Nina that it would be hard for me to watch, and I guess she thought that I insulted her intentionally. That's when she hit me.

"I ran out of our apartment before anything else could happen."

Patricia was surprised to hear that Nina drank at all and atop that, Nina hit KT.

Patricia asked, "Does this sort of thing happen often?"

"Hell no." KT almost sounded angry. "One day she bought us a bottle of vodka, and we hadn't used it. I don't know why, but she started chugging like she was crazy. Ugh, what do I do?"

"Go back when you're ready. You'll know when the right time is to return when your heart aches to see her again. I know for a fact she will feel the same. She'll feel terrible about her actions, but you will know that the two of you can undergo thick and thin together. Rough patches come and go, but love remains. All the both of you need to do is forget, forgive, and love. When you snuggle in her arms at night, you'll know that name calling, or whatever, is meaningless if the heart is there."

"You're right. Can I stay here for, like, twenty minutes?"

"Sure; why?"

"I'm hungry. I know you have food for me."

Patricia and KT laughed simultaneously.

"Help yourself to anything in the refrigerator, except for anything not cooked and anything with a pink sticker on it."

Patricia checked up on Amber. Amber was, again, sleeping.

* * *

**Thanksgiving—8:10am—The Millington-Williamson mansion—**

Patricia woke up to the sound of her Thanksgiving alarm clock, and she gingerly crawled out of bed. Amber was still aslumber. Patricia walked down the hallway and into the large, gourmet kitchen.

KT left for her fiancée, Nina, during the early evening before.

As Patricia rinsed and did other things to the turkey, her cell phone sneezed that odd ringtone.

Patricia waved her elbow over the device and KT's voice smoothly spoke on speakerphone, "Hey, Trish."

Patricia rolled her eyes at the moniker, "Hey."

"Nina and I made up last night. We're both cooking tonight. Thank you SO much for the advice; it worked, like, a lot. Do you think we could come over?"

"Who's 'we'?"

"Oh, yeah, just the three of us."

"Okay. So you, Nina, and a friend, right?"

"Oh, I thought I told you. I'm pregnant, Patricia."

Patricia grinned in an ear-to-ear fashion. She squeaked in excitement quietly. Patricia congratulated KT.

Nina's voice replaced KT's, "Hey, Trixie. Thanks for, uh, helping us yesterday. We really appreciated that and would gladly do the same for you two. Can we come over, like, at one?"

"Uh, sure." Patricia answered.

"Okay; thanks a bunch. Oh, congratulations to you and Amber. See ya at one. Bye."

KT cut in at the end.

Before Patricia could ask how Nina knew Amber was preggers, the call ended.

* * *

**The Millington-Williamson mansion****—**1:14pm**—**

The doorbell rang. Patricia's clean hands opened a front door and let in the other expecting couple. Amber was sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon or three. Amber greeted the couple in a Spartan manner, a one-worded manner.

The pregnant ladies chatted and watched high-budget movies and cartoons together. The somewhat more virile ladies chatted about their wives and prepared the last side dish, baked macaroni and cheese.

"Have you ever had green bean casserole?" Patricia asked Nina.

"Hell no." Nina wanted to gag.

"That sounds gross." KT yawned, not taking away her eyes from the television.

"It is," Nina and Patricia simultaneously agreed.

"I thought you said you haven't had any. Ever." Patricia stated.

Nina replied, "I had it _once._"

"Well, you know if anyone who's pregnant says something's nasty, it is."

Nina laughed aloud.

* * *

The group of women had a few different short-lived discussions, in the living room, about everything before**—**

Ding!

The turkey was finished.

•·

After Patricia carving the bird, Nina bringing in the sides to the table, and the pregnant ladies skipping to the dining room, feasting began. KT and Amber stacked their plates, like Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Scooby-Doo.

There was honey cornbread, dressing, gravy, turkey, a little ham, baked macaroni and cheese, buttered rolls, and collard greens (collard greens courtesy of Nina and KT).

The ladies regaled each other with all sorts of stories.

For dessert, Patricia brought out a huge Dutch apple pie and Nina introduced her chocolate ice cream pie from home to Amber and Patricia. The women ate themselves full.

After watching one of Patricia's movies, KT and Nina stepped outside for a moment. The couple came back in shortly after.

KT and Nina sat in the living room.

"How far along are you?" KT asked Amber.

Amber sighed, "Seven weeks. How about you?"

"Um…sixish weeks. OMG, what if our kids were born on the same day?!"

"Ooh, twinsies!"

* * *

Nina and KT headed home after two hours. When they arrived at their apartment home, they watched television for an hour and ordered gourmet pizza with a few sides.

* * *

**A.N.: If there are any suggestions for me, PLEASE _PM_ me. If you like this story, review it, PLEASE. If y'all wanna suggest the sides Nina and KT ordered, review the story, or PM me. I'll add KT and Nina's story next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: OCs

**Hey. I need some OCs. Here are the things I'm looking for.**

**·Full birth name**

**·Birthplace**

**·Birthday**

**·Zodiac sign (optional)**

**·Natural hair color**

**·Natural eye color**

**·Any/all facial features-dimples, freckles, etc.**

**·Height**

**·Personality**

**·Clothing style**

**·Favorites**

**~Color**

**~Food ethnicity**

**~Animal**

**~Beverage**

**·Crush(es)-not any character from previous seasons**

**·Enemy/ies**

**·Friend(s)**

**·Ethnicity**

**·Sexuality**


End file.
